Saphron Cotta-Arc
Saphron Cotta-Arc is a character in RWBY. She is an older sister of Jaune Arc. She is also the wife of Terra Cotta-Arc and has a son named Adrian Cotta-Arc. She first appeared in "The Grimm Reaper". Appearance Saphron is a young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. In addition, she wears her wedding ring on her left hand and a bootlace necklace around her neck. Image Gallery V6 07 00066.png|Saphron with her sisters and brother Personality Saphron seems to be an understanding, kind, caring and loving person. She loves to tease Jaune, and she is very reasonable with her wife while she has been busy at her work. History Saphron houses Jaune, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie when they arrive in Argus ahead of Team RWBY. The next day, Team RWBY arrives and Saphron is there to lead them to her home where they have an amiable conversation about the Arc family. When Terra arrives home, Saphron explains that Terra is a technician for the Argus relay tower and that she is falsely blamed for its technical difficulties because it caused complications for the Atlesian Military. Later that night, after Oscar Pine goes missing from the house, Saphron goes out with Jaune and his teammates to search for the farm boy. When she asks what was wrong about Oscar and the group's mission, she only receives vague answers. Saphron then suggests that Jaune and his friends should go to Mistral, get their official Hunter license, and return to Argus. When she sees that she is unable to convince them of her proposal, Saphron leaves them to pick up Adrian from daycare. She later returns with Terra, Adrian and Jaune's group back at the house where they find Qrow Branwen passed out on the front door's steps. The entire group is then relieved to find Oscar back at the house and preparing a hot meal. When he accidentally leaves his casserole unchecked, Saphron and Terra volunteer to take over the cooking. As the heroes execute their plan to steal an Atlesian airship, Saphron carries Adrian and accompanies Weiss as Caroline Cordovin escorts her into the base. When suspicion arises over the weight of Weiss' luggage, Saphron tells Adrian to cry like they planned and feigns concern for him when he does so. She uses Adrian to distract the guards, letting Weiss board the ship by herself. Saphron, Terra and Adrian watch with civilians as a Leviathan emerges from the deep. They stay outside and cheer as a blinding flash of light petrifies the giant beast. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Grimm Reaper" *"Lost" *"Stealing from the Elderly" *"Our Way" Trivia *Saphron likely comes from either the color saffron, which is orange-yellow, or the spice saffron, which is a deep orange. *Cotta comes from the Latin word "cocta", meaning to cook or ripen.Wiktionary *Saphron and Terra Cotta may also refer to the ancient Greek poetess Sappho of Lesbos, so famed for her romantic preference for women that the name of her homeland coined the term "lesbian," and her own name coined the term "sapphic." Many of her works that survived did so on terra cotta pottery shards. *Arc may come from the French word arc-en-ciel, meaning "rainbow". References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Arc Family